The Untold Story
by Turtle1999
Summary: You would have never thought there would be anything unusual or unpredictable in the Delacour house, Number 7 on Puissant Lane. They seemed to be like every other family living on their lane, but like everyone they have a secret, and they are determined not to let anybody know or the consequences could be Catastrophic...


The Untold Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of the Characters

A/N: _**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_ So I had this idea…but I'm not quite sure how it will work. I wanted to write a Harry Potter FanFic but I wanted it to have a bit of a twist…so this is what I came up with. In the fourth Harry Potter Book the Triwizard tournament took place. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute all competed for the Triwizard cup. So I thought it would be interesting to write about one of the other schools involved in that event, so I have chosen to write about Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I thought of a few little things that would complicate this though…and here they are. The first thing is that Beauxbatons is in Southern France and they spoke French…but I don't know French so I'm just going to write it in English without the French accent in it. If you recall Fleur Delacour would say 'ze' instead of 'the' and so forth…but that would be a bit complicated so I will be writing in regular English without any change. The second thing is that I only have my idea of what it would be like and what the books said…so if you have any ideas of what it would be like or how it should be designed I would love to hear it. Either PM me or leave it in a review. I cannot guarantee that I will use it but I love to have impute. :) Enjoy! Oh! And this story will be told from Fleur Delacour's point of view after this first chapter.

….

The Delacours of Number 7 *Puissant Lane, were a well respected family in their cozy welcoming neighborhood. Their lawn was always in the best condition, everything inside and out was in perfect condition, and nothing dared to be out of place.

You would never have thought that there would be anything unusual or unpredictable. Monsieur Delacour, like any respectable man in France went to work and came back in time for supper. Nobody was quite sure what the man did for a living. When someone would ask he would merely say "I work for a little known in this area, yet wonderful cooperation." There were many endless rumors of where he worked, each crazier than the last.

Apolline Delacour was said to home school her eleven year old daughter for the year while she stayed home to care for her newly born daughter, Gabrielle.

In a way this was true. Monsieur Delacour did work for a wonderful cooperation, but none that any normal human being could understand. He worked for The Ministry of Magic. He was an important figure, and many of his co-works looked up to him and everybody, including the Minister himself, gave him their utmost respect.

Apolline on the other hand did not home school her daughter, Fleur, but was waiting for her eldest daughter to get accepted into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It would be unreasonable to start her daughter in yet another year of normal schooling when any day she would receive the letter. It would be hard to come up with a valid excuse to pull Fleur out of school when all the boarding schools had started long ago, so she just thought this would be the simplest solution. This way Fleur could also help with her year old sister Gabrielle, who even for a Delacour was a handful.

The day started like any normal day in the Delacour household. Breakfast was ready when the Delacours arrived in the kitchen. The smell had wavered through the house waking everyone except the youngest member. The _Dailey Prophet _was nicely folded and waiting on the table; two hot mugs of coffee with the preferred about of sugar and creamer for Mr. and Mrs. Delacour.

Once he was through with his meal, Monsieur Delacour got up planted a kiss on his eldest daughter's head, kissed his wife, grabbed his briefcase and walked over to the fireplace where a heatless fire burned. Being late August, no smoke came out the chimney as to not arouse suspicion. He grabbed a handful of the concealed ash from the decorative pot, and what he did next would give mostly anyone a heart attack. He stepped into the burning fire, turned so he was facing the living room, dropped the ash that was in his hand and shouted "Ministry of Magic!" The flame promptly changed to a brilliant green and then seemed to swallow him up.

Neither his daughter nor his wife batted an eyelash as he did this. They just continued what they were doing.

"Fleur, please get the mail," Apolline told her daughter.

Her ever so obedient daughter jumped up and went to get the mail. When she returned, she handed her mother the stack of mail.

Apolline lazily flipped through all the catalogs and bills. She stopped abruptly when she got to an official looking envelope. A smile played at her lips.

"Fleur, I believe this is for you." She said as she proudly handed her daughter the still sealed envelope.

Fleur gingerly opened the envelope and gently opened the piece of paper.

_Dear Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The train will leave Platform 6 ¼ at the Gare Montparnasse station promptly at ten o'clock the morning of September fifteenth. Please inform us if you will be attending by September first. Enclosed is a list of the necessary supply items needed to start the year. Many will need replacement throughout the year. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Madame Olympe Maxime_

_Madame Olympe Maxine _

_Headmistress_

_Supply list for first years_

_Uniform_

_Three sets of light blue silk robes (Female) or dark blue blazers (Male)_

_One light blue hat (Female) or dark blue pointed hat (Male)_

_One Winter Cloak (The Blue of your choice with silver fastenings)_

_Please note all students clothing should contain a name tag_

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Amanda Goshawk_

_A History Beauxbatons by Bathilda Van Hasent_

_Magical Theory by Ernnie Smithy _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Adriane Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Juigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Leroy_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Petit_

_Other Equipment_

_One Wand _

_One Cauldron (Pewter Standard Size 2)_

_One set of glass or crystal phials_

_One telescope_

_One set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an OWL OR a CAT OR a TOAD_

_PARENTS PLEASE NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS_

_All supplies can be found in Magie Ally. _

Fleur looked up at her mother whose eyes were slightly wet with tears of happiness.

"Well you most certainly are going. I will tell your father to tell the ministry you will be attending. How about I ring for a nanny for a few hours and the two of us will go and get you your supplies?" Apolline said beaming at her daughter.

Fleur nodded vigorously, still clutching the letter.

"After all, you leave in seventeen days," Apolline added with a wink.

A/N: So there's Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I used a couple of French words such as 'Puissant' and the train station is a real station in France. I will be trying to use words and stuff that are French in this story and I will have a little * next to them and their definitions at the bottom. Again I am very open to ideas and suggestions…so leave a review or PM me. :)

*Puissant- French for cogent, mighty, potent, powerful and strong

* The name of the ally is 'Magie Ally' Because the French word for magic is 'Magie'

-Turtle1999 :D


End file.
